A design of a removable face panel used in a portable telephone, a PDA, a music player, a game machine, or the like of the prior art may be changed by being replaced to be visually entertaining. A technique of generating fragrance from the portable telephone has been conventionally proposed. A technique in which an open/close operation of an aroma releasing port is carried out by extension and accommodation of a rod antenna of the portable telephone, where the aroma releasing port is opened to release the fragrance when the rod antenna is extended upward, and the aroma releasing port is closed to prevent fragrance from being released when the rod antenna is accommodated in a main body is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-76734.
In a folding type portable telephone, a technique in which a small hole opened in a member configuring a hinge mechanism is exposed by opening a lid body thereby diffusing aroma of an aroma member filled inside the member towards a user of the portable telephone is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-290525, or the like.
Furthermore, a technique having characteristics in that a flow path for flowing fragrance of the aromatic substances from openings of a speaker or a microphone arranged inside a housing is arranged inside the housing, and in that an aroma material is arranged adjacent to a battery to promote an aroma effect by heat generation of the battery is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-254026, or the like.
However, in the technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-76734, a structure in that aroma is only released when the rod antenna is extended is convenient in that natural release of aroma can be suppressed, but the operation of extending and accommodating the rod antenna is bothersome. The above structure is often not adopted in recent years with increase terminals in which the antenna is built in the housing with high regard for designability.
In the technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-290525, a function excelling in operability of controlling aroma with the open/close operation of the hinge is provided, but the fragrance attaches to the inside of the housing by arranging the aroma member inside the hinge, thereby influencing the durability of electronic components to which the components of the aroma member come close.
In the technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-254026, the fragrance attaches to the inside of the housing by arranging the aroma member adjacent to the battery, thereby influencing the durability of electronic components to which the components of the aroma member come close.
Thus, there is a problem in that a mobile terminal with aroma releasing function in which fragrance is prevented from attaching to the inside of the housing, the influence of the aroma member on the electronic components inside the housing is reduced as much as possible, and the aroma can be changed according to TPO is not realized.